


Double date me not

by SilverInStars



Series: Bingo 2018 (MCU) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 2018 Stony MCU Bingo, Date Night, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInStars/pseuds/SilverInStars
Summary: Tony pouts as Steve looks at the TV, his leg slowly slides forward to tuck itself in the warm nook of Steve's knee. Giving his husband a sly grin, he wriggles his toes experimentally.





	Double date me not

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the last blank slot in the first column in my mcu Stony bingo card.

Tony pouts as Steve looks at the TV, his leg slowly slides forward to tuck itself in the warm nook of Steve's knee. Giving his husband a sly grin, he wriggles his toes experimentally.

Not a blink.

Undeterred Tony pushes the heel of his foot into the hard muscles of Steve's outer thigh, letting his toes brush teasingly against the sensitive skin that peeks out of the edges of Steve's athlete shorts. The shorts are a deep sapphire shade that perfectly compliment the flushed translucency of Steve's skin.

Still no obvious movements, but Tony has known Steve long enough to notice when Steve's breath stills and his eyes develop a haze. Tony is trying to seduce his husband, but within those few almost invisible motions, and the slight spasming of Steve's muscles under the delicate curve of Tony's foot has him unraveled.

With a breathy sigh that he will later deny making, he presses his toe into the flesh firmly, letting it drag upwards towards its destination. Steve catches his foot with a quick grasp, throwing Tony a raised brow that does nothing to abate the heat that pools up in Tony's stomach at Steve's blown pupils. The dark abyss smoldering even as Steve tries to maintain a casual stoicism.

Then, just as Tony thinks he's made a breakthrough, Steve's eyes go back to the TV. Biting back a groan of frustration, Tony muffles his face into one of the couch cushions grumbling like a huffed kitten. He goes to tug his foot back, only to find himself not able to easily break the grip of long fingers encircling his ankle.

Steve is the devil, Tony thinks, as his mind is warmed once more, with a mix of lust and affection for his husband. A palm starts to knead at Tony's calf and his bites his lower lip to suppress the moan that it brings forth. Steve knows all his weaknesses, and now he's going to punish Tony deliciously for his transgressions. The firm stroked drag down the length of his leg, rubbing in just so, and Tony can feel his whole body respond to Steve's touches, to the eyes that sadistically won't look at him in an effort to drive him crazy, to the quick little breaths he can feel from the sole of his foot brushing against Steve's abdomen.

Tony inches his foot lower again, he has been hard from the moment his toes touched Steve's warm, hard thighs, the anticipation of finding his husband equally affected buzzing across his skin, he licks his lips, just an inch more-

"Oi! Did you forget about us?!" Clint exclaims, cutting across the building atmosphere like an unwanted cold shower. He looks up at them from his spot on the floor, a pile of pillows and blankets cocooning him and Bucky in a cozy love bundle. Beside him, Bucky looks amused, snorting at Tony's grumpy expression as the man sticks a tongue out at Clint.

Tony tucks his leg back under his own leg, crossing his arms, pout building up on his lips. "How long is this double date thing supposed to last anyway? Can we be done now?" He grumbles.

Clint jumps to his feet in annoyance, pointing towards Tony incredulously, "Aha! I knew this wasn't your idea. What are you getting out of this?" he asks accusingly, Tony just looks back at the TV, avoiding the question soundly.

From behind their husbands Bucky and Steve exchange amused glances, then Bucky pushes himself up in a single graceful movement and curls his fingers around Clint's bicep, leaning forward to whisper in the man's ear. Clint's eyes widen a little, a flush rising in his cheeks, he nods his head meekly, "I suppose it is late, the kids will be waiting."

Tony snorts at that, "You know I booked the hotel for you guys right?" He snips, which has Steve nudging him sharply in the ribs in warning. Tony scowls a little, it is in contrast with the sappy affection shining from his eyes, "yeah, whatever, thanks for coming over, you know where the door is," he waves his hand dismissively ready to go back to their earlier activities.

Bucky pulls Clint out the door, both men pausing to put on their shoes. "Thank you for the lovely evening. Hopefully we can do this again sometime." Bucky calls out from the doorway.

Steve and Tony are already ignoring the two however, too busy eyeing each other up, wondering whether to continue with their game or move on to the main course.

"Geez, you'd think they were still in their honeymoon phase and not married for five years now." Clint huffs, and Bucky chuckles holding his husband's hand. Then his expression shifts, eyelids growing heavy, "We've got our own little honeymoon waiting for us," he says in a breathy voice, tongue darting out to flick against his lower lip.

He can't help but laugh when Clint then trips over his own two feet.


End file.
